


Flowers and Freedom

by Ceeya (ceeya)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeya/pseuds/Ceeya
Summary: Random unconnected drabbles of NejiSaku
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Random Drabbles





	1. I Wish You Were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ocean, bonds, without you

_“Let’s go see the ocean one day, where we can see the water meet the sky.”_

‘I’m sorry I couldn’t take you here.’ Neji gazed at the horizon as the waves gently washed across the beach.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a small hand gripped the side of his trousers. He looked down and smiled at the sight of his daughter watching the ocean. She looked back up at him when he fingered her pink locks.

“The water doesn’t end.” She whispered in awe, her eyes wide with wonder.

“What do you say we come here on your birthday next year as well?” He smiled as he lifted her into his arms, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders.

“YES!” She agreed, her white eyes squinting with the force of her smile. Sakura's smile.

It was getting easier these days, looking at his daughter’s face, seeing his wife, and living with the pangs in his heart; reminding him of what he once had, what he has now, and of what Sakura never had the chance to experience.


	2. Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ocean, bonds, without you

“Time to go, Sakura.” Her colleague called out to her. 

“Yes, I’ll be right there.” She answered, finishing off her letter to Neji while playing around with the ring hanging on the chain she was wearing, it’s blue gem reminding her of the ocean they went for vacation where he proposed. 

It was a tough choice to accept this mission. This time was supposed to be spent planning the wedding.

But they were close to a breakthrough now. Just a few more months and she should be on the route home, where they can finally start on their life together.


End file.
